I Will Always Love You
by Miss-Sushi-13
Summary: Et si lors de la dernière représentation de Mozart L'Opéra Rock, Mikele avait tenté par tous les moyens de dire à Florent ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? - Songfic "I Will Always Love You"


Ce soir nous jouions la dernière. J'avais beau le savoir, cela n'y changeait rien. Dans à peine quelques heures, je n'aurais plus la scène sous mes pieds pendant un long moment et je ne vivrais plus chaque jour avec la famille que nous étions devenu. La première représentation avait été une vraie torture et beaucoup d'entre nous avaient d'ailleurs commencé à avoir les yeux rouges et des tremblotements dans la voix. Malgré tout, je résistais car ma seule raison de pleurer n'était pas encore arrivée.

Dove arpentait les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Pour lui aussi l'émotion était présente. Seulement, il savait la pression que cette dernière coûtait à chacun de nous et n'y laissa rien paraître.

Alors que j'enfilais mon costume pour la dernière fois, quelqu'un entra dans la loge. Le reflet du miroir, en face de moi, m'informa du nouvel arrivant et je lui adressai un faible sourire. Les mots étaient devenus inutiles puisque nous pensions tous la même chose et que nos visages mornes parlaient pour nous. Cependant, les yeux de mon amie semblaient vouloir me dire autre chose, et je ne voulais pas le comprendre. Maeva avait été une vraie sœur pour moi, autant sur scène qu'en dehors, et j'espérais que nous arriverions à rester amis après ce soir. Lentement, elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me força à la regarder encore. Elle pensait qu'il était temps que je m'affirme, que je t'avoue, mais je n'en trouvais pas la force. Pourtant, si je le voulais, je puiserais la force nécessaire dans tes prunelles lors de notre dernier duo, mais je doutais encore. Semblant comprendre mes tourments, mon amie caressa ma peau en faisant des demi-cercles avec son pouce.

Des cris dans le couloir nous apprirent que la dernière de Mozart L'Opéra Rock allait bientôt débuter. Réajustant mon costume, je me joignis aux autres pour notre ultime chant d'encouragement. Nous y mîmes tout notre cœur. Certains pleurèrent, mais toujours pas moi. Soudain, je croisai _ton _regard. Conscient que si je continuais à le fixer je m'y serais noyé, je tournai les talons et allai me poster vers l'entrer de la scène. C'était sans compter sur ton caractère de meilleur ami. Tu me pris dans tes bras et mutuellement nous nous souhaitâmes bonne chance. Si seulement tu savais que nos regards ne se croiseraient sûrement plus de la sorte. Je secouai la tête pour chasser les pensées noires. Pas maintenant alors que c'était la dernière fois que je jouais avec toi !

Le premier acte passa à la vitesse de la lumière, mais j'avais l'impression que le deuxième serait beaucoup plus long puisque nous jouerions tous les deux. J'attendis avec impatience les "répétitions de l'Enlèvement au Sérail" pour te voir, parce que même si je ne te l'avouerais sûrement jamais, ta façon de jouer m'envoutait. A peine ensemble sur scène, nos yeux s'appelèrent et un goût de regret apparu dans ma bouche.

_**If I should stay** (Si je devais rester)_

_**I would only be in your way** (Je te gênerais)_

J'avais l'impression que tu lisais en moi comme dans un livre. Comme si tu comprenais enfin les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Que tu comprenais que ce n'était pas normal et que si je restais, je te gênerais. J'espérais aussi que tu verrais au delà de ça. Que tu verrais que je devais m'éloigner, mais que malgré tout, je t'aimerais comme au premier jour, mais que tu ne devais pas te sentir obligé de me rendre cet amour. Que je te le donnais volontiers à sens unique. Quitte à souffrir, autant le faire pour quelqu'un qu'on aime, non ?

_**So I'll go, but I know** (Alors je pars, mais je sais) _

_**I'll think of you every step of the way** (Que je penserai à toi à chacun de mes pas)_

**And I will always love you** (_Et que je t'aimerais toujours)_

**I will always love you** (_Je t'aimerai toujours)_

**You, My darling, you (**_Toi, Mon chéri, toi)_

Mes regards eurent le mérite de te faire réfléchir, car tu fronçais les sourcils pendant que Yamin récitait son texte. Inquiet que tu ne comprennes pas bien, je te lançais un bref regard. Je savais qu'en t'ouvrant ainsi le fond de mes pensées, je récolterais autant de mal que de bonheur. Et encore, ce dernier ne semblait pas être au programme. Voilà deux ans que je t'aimais. On pouvait qualifier mon amour comme un coup de foudre, mais à sens unique. Avant toi – et même après d'ailleurs - aucun homme n'avait attiré mon regard et mon intérêt. Tu étais le premier, tout comme le dernier. Ma résolution avait été prise quelques mois plus tôt. Je comprenais – avec regret – que même si je te voulais du plus profond de mon âme, tu ne serais jamais à moi entièrement. Plusieurs fois je m'étais dit que si je ne pouvais pas t'avoir personne ne le pourrait, seulement ce n'était qu'un rêve illusoire, encore une fois. Aujourd'hui, quand les lumières se seront éteintes et que je ne vivrai que pour mes souvenirs, tu demeureras pour moi, le seul que j'aimerai à jamais.

_**Bittersweet memories** (Des souvenirs doux et amers) _

_**That is all I'm taking with me** (C'est tout ce que j'emporte avec moi)_

_**So goodbye** (Alors au revoir)_

_**Please don't cry** (S'il te plaît ne pleure pas) _

_**We both know I'm not what you, you need** (Nous savons tous deux que je ne suis pas ce dont tu, tu as besoin)_

**And I will always love you** (Et que je t'aimerai toujours)

**I will always love you** (Je t'aimerai toujours)

Les scènes se succédèrent, mais un seul tableau m'importait à présent et c'était notre chanson. Je savais qu'à travers les paroles de notre duo et de l'émotion que j'y mettrais tu comprendrais enfin que mon amour pour toi était quelque chose de sérieux. Du moins, c'était ce que j'avais cru. Le moment fatidique arriva. Toi et moi, seuls sur cette immense scène. En tremblant légèrement, je posai ma main sur ton épaule. C'était le moment ou jamais. Je savais que nous ne pouvions échanger d'autres mots que ceux de Mozart et Salieri, mais j'espérais de toutes mes forces qu'à travers nos deux personnages tu comprennes enfin. La chanson sembla passer lentement, mais à aucun moment tu ne retiras ma main de ton épaule. Mes yeux pleuraient à présent et les tiens brillaient. A quoi pouvais-tu bien penser, tes yeux si profondément proche de la vérité. Tu étais celui que j'allais le plus regretter de cette aventure. Bien sûr que j'adorais les autres, mais toi je t'aimais et que tu n'arrives pas à le comprendre me donnait encore plus de raison de partir sans plus jamais me retourner. Les dernières notes s'élevèrent et tu disparus de mon champ de vision pour quelques minutes. Des minutes qui étaient désormais sans importance puisque mon dernier espoir venait de s'envoler.

Le salut final arriva. Inconscient, tu me pris la main en me souriant. Tes yeux brillaient toujours, mais c'était ton sourire qui m'hypnotisait le plus. Lui dire adieu pour toujours me serrait le cœur et faisait encore plus pleurer mes yeux.

_**I hope life treats you kind** (J'espère que la vie t'est agréable) _

_**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of** (Et j'espère que tu as tout ce dont tu rêvais) _

**And I wish you joy and happiness** (Et je te souhaite de la joie et du bonheur)

Je te souhaite le meilleur, car tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je sais que tu parviendras à faire de grandes choses. Ton nom sera bientôt écrit partout et ton succès ne sera plus un secret. Que tes rêves se réalisent les uns après les autres, car pour moi cela n'a pas été le cas puisque mon seul rêve, c'était toi.

_**But, above all this, I wish you love** (Mais, par-dessus tout, je te souhaite de l'amour) _

Oui, malgré tout, je te souhaite de trouver ton âme sœur. Car une fois encore, moi je laisse la mienne s'envoler avec mes rêves. Comment réussir à oublier de si bons moments ? Nos rires, nos pleurs, tous les secrets que nous avons partagés ? Tu resteras à jamais mon meilleur ami. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais j'espère que toi aussi tu penseras parfois à moi. Quand tu auras atteint tous tes buts, que tous tes rêves se seront réalisés, s'il te plait, pense à moi. Moi qui vouerais désormais ma vie à t'aimer plus fort que l'impossible.

_**And I will always love you** (Et je t'aimerai toujours)_

Moi qui n'ai pas réussi à te faire comprendre, qui ai laissé passer ma chance

_**I will always love you** (Je t'aimerai toujours) _

Moi qui pense à toi tous les jours

_**I will always love you** (Je t'aimerai toujours) _

Moi qui voudrais revenir en arrière pour ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs

_**I will always love you** (Je t'aimerai toujours) _

Moi qui n'avais pourtant jamais rien souhaité

_**I will always love you** (Je t'aimerai toujours) _

Moi qui voulais un jour devenir Monsieur Mothe à mon tour

_**I will always love you** (Je t'aimerai toujours)_

_**You,** **Darling, I love you** (Toi, Chéri, je t'aime) _

Moi qui aujourd'hui regrette

_**I'll always love you** (Je t'aimerai toujours)_


End file.
